


Allergies

by The_Inheritor



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Allergies, Human Stuff - Freeform, Jaal's Curiosity, M/M, Or Bees (Bzzzz), Scott doesn't like lemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Jaal learns that Scott is allergic to Lemons, Limes, Oranges and Bees.





	Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a little while back, kind of sat on it for a while and changed it up.  
Re-read it yesterday and decided to go back to the beginning and write it as it was before.  
It's short, but I like it. So here it is for your viewing.  
Written in iA Writer - Expect errors, typos and word bugs (bzzz.)  
\---  
If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Allergies**

_(Alternate Title - Lemons!!!)  
_

"I've seen these before..." Jaal picks pulls a strange yellow looking object out of one of the supply crates. He eyes it for a moment, like many things it was tiny his hand, but it had a strange scent to it. "What are they?"  
  
"That's a lemon." Gil says cheerily, taking out another one. "I didn't know they'd gotten round to growing those yet...should make G&T nights much better."  
  
"G and T?" Jaal gives him a look, he nods suddenly as he remembers what it was "Ah Yes, the stuff Sara was unable to walk on after drinking."   
  
"Don't say that out loud, Bubblegum." Sara chides playfully from across the cargo-hold. "Not when the boss is around."  
  
"What?" Scott is standing to Jaal's left, his eyes fixed on the screen of his Omni-Tool. He'd been muttering to himself and saying things under his breath, meaning he was likely talking with SAM...that or he was crazy. Jaal couldn't tell at times, not that he was complaining. There was an unpredictability and variety to Scott that he adored. "Is that a lemon?"  
  
"Yeah, dummy." his sister comments. "Better be careful around them, I'm not sure if SAM could bring you back from Lemon Death."  
  
"Hey, if I die you automatically become the XO." Scott retorts. "And I know how much you love responsibility."   
  
"What?" her eyes widen a little. "I don't become Pathfinder? Seriously?"  
  
"No, that's Cora's job...-"  
  
"-Pardon me for asking." Jaal buts in as gently as he can. He loved the back and forth between the Ryder twins, but he had a more pressing and interesting question on his mind. "But how is this...le-mon...going to kill you?"  
  
"Allergies." Gil shrugs, placing the fruit back where he'd found it. "Only thing it could be."   
  
"Yeah, I have a tendency to stop functioning when exposed to Citrus." Scott sighs, shaking his head. "Thanks, Sara..."  
  
_["I don't believe Dr T'Perro is aware of that, Pathfinder."]_ SAM comments over the comms._ ["Would you like me to inform her?"]_  
  
"Sure, I guess." Scott rolls his eyes and looks back at his Omni-Tool.  
  
"What are...Allergies?" Jaal asks, looking between Scott and his Sister. "Are they like a sickness?"   
  
"More of an extreme form of reaction to certain stimuli." Sara says. "In Humans it's possible for us to take really bad reactions to things our bodies don't like...in Scott's case, it's Lemons, Limes any Citrus fruit really... and Bee-stings."  
  
"Bee-stings?"  
  
"Insects from the Milky Way." Scott adds, closing his Omni-Tool. "I really do hope they didn't bring them on the Arks."  
  
"Gotta pollinate the crops somehow." Gil says picking up one of the crates and moving it onto the elevator for transit to the upper deck. "Jill's mental about them, she used to keep them back on the Citadel."  
  
"How do you keep bees on a Space Station?" Sara fires him the side-eye. "That doesn't make sense."   
  
"It was thanks to some of her little drones that the Presidium looked so nice." Gil replies. "Anyway, they kept disappearing, we thought the Keepers were eating them."  
  
"Keepers...?" Jaal looks between the three of them.  
  
"Other Insects from the Milky Way." Scott adds. "We had no idea where they came from."  
  
"So...you're allergic to this...fruit." Jaal gestures to the lemon in his right hand. "And...the insects responsible for cultivating them?"  
  
"You could say that, Yeah." Scott chuckles. "Thing is, I nearly didn't make it into the Initiative when I put them down on my forms. Apparently Dad changed them so I could come with. He told me that Garson's people didn't want any Imperfections on the Pathfinder Team."   
  
"Imperfections?" Jaal's eyes widen slightly. "How could anyone look at you and not see what a miracle you truly are."  
  
Scott doesn't respond verbally to that, instead he does another thing that Jaal loved. He goes slightly red in the face, his gaze dropping to the ground for a second. The grin that had come over him was rare, but delightful. He looks back up shaking his head. "Why do you do this to me?"  
  
"Because I adore you." Jaal returns instantly. "And I want you to know it."   
  
"I'm torn between wanting to watch this unfold..." Sara sighs, placing her hands on her hips. "...and telling you two to take it elsewhere."  
  
"I think it's sweet." Gil returns and picks up the other crate. He cocks his head to Jaal. The Angara drops the lemon he's holding into it and he turns about, moving it onto the elevator. "They're a couple of trailblazers..."  
  
"They can't be the first Human/Angara partnership..." Sara shakes her head. "We were here for months before the Arks arrived."  
  
"I like to think that we are." Jaal hums as he takes Scott's hand. "And for what it's worth I'm glad your father lied about your...Allergies...because if he hadn't, we would never have met, and I would never have fallen in love with you."  
  
"You'd have found someone else." The Pathfinder says, squeezing his hand. "I'm sure of it."   
  
"I disagree." Jaal shakes his head. "I think we were destined to be together, Scott Ryder. And nothing anyone says will ever convince me otherwise. This was meant to happen..."  
  
"You're doing it again..." Scott laughs to himself. "Making me blush here."  
  
"I know." Jaal beams, bring their foreheads together. "And I love it."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> -"Bubblegum"...Sara's affectionate little nickname for Jaal, I can't stop using that in reference to him. (He sort of does look like a stick of bubblegum, I'm sorry >.<)  
-I'm not allergic to Lemons or anything like that IRl (thank god, Gin and Tonic would be a real bore if I was.) but I am allergic to bee/wasp stings. Summer can be a nightmare if there's a nest or hive anywhere.  
\- I drank way too much tea...-stands up- excuse me... -leaves room-  
\---  
See you all in the next one! (^.^)


End file.
